Unexpected Companions
by LeoFan87
Summary: Celeste is Casey Jones' niece and is 16 1/2. Certain people want to get her and one of her best friends to join a certain organization. Also they become friends with four mysterious guys. Will that turn into more or not...also will that organization succeed read on and you'll -written w MysticMikey93.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 1

"A New Scene"

April calls Leonardo on his shell cell and he answers waking up groggily.

'Hey April, what's up, sorry I just woke up. Sure sounds good, see you and Casey around twelve Leo out.'

~At April's house~

Celeste is a 16 ½ year old girl with auburn, medium length, wavy, hair always up in a ponytail. She's about 5'9 and a jock.

"Wow April I am finally racing at Saratoga. That has always been a dream of mine and it's finally come true. I am so excited."

April laughs.

"Well Celeste you worked pretty hard and when you work hard dreams do tend to come true. Well after your race I want you to meet a few friends of mine and Casey's a little bit older than you and the others. That is why your mother let you come to New York and stay with us so you can live out your dream."

She laughed at April.

"You aren't trying to hook me up are you April? As I have told my parents, and I am telling you the same. I am too busy to really have a relationship right now. Especially my ex he was so against me racing that he tried so many times to mess me up. That's another reason I asked my parents if I can stay here in New York with you and Casey?"

Casey entered the living room.

"Yea your father had his share of trouble before he had a second chance. Look at his second chance he found a beautiful woman, married her and had a beautiful girl like you. My beautiful 16 turning 17 niece."

She giggled.

"Yes Uncle Casey he sure did. Well I am going to meet my friends to practice before the race see you all at the track wish me luck. Speaking of them there is Seraphina beeping her horn."

Celeste grabbed her duffle and ran out the door getting in the passenger seat. A girl in shades with light brown hair tips them off her nose showing her midnight blue eyes.

"Wow took you long enough, do you believe in answering your phone? I got Dixie yelling at me over voice mail, man that girl's attitude has a major problem. Also Bailey forgetting to speak a language that we understand. How she become a jock?"

Celeste shrugged.

"Well she has her jock license and was in school with us, maybe that's how. Can't believe it so young and a scientist assistant. Come on Sera, look out Dixie is on the porch with her arms crossed about to yell."

Seraphina pulls up and yells at Dixie after she rolls her window down.

"Don't you start with me Ms. Attitude! I told you I was picking up Celeste first. Your problem is you don't listen when people speak. Now get in! We have to get Bailey."

A girl with medium length black hair with a red streak down the middle and dark green eyes gets in.

"Yo well excuse me for living Sera. We just have to be at the field around 1030 and it's almost 10a. So don't you go yelling at me I am the second eldest missy."

Celeste shook her head.

"Can just once, you two don't go fighting about something stupid! Come on Sera we need to step on it and get Bailey."

Seraphina glares at her.

"I am driving as fast as I can Celeste, the damn red light won't turn green. Finally, come on Yo Dixie call Bailey and tell her to be outside. Sorry we don't got time to get coffee you and Celeste are just going to have to wait till after practice."

Dixie picks up her cell and dials Bailey.

~At Bailey's house~

'Okay Dixie I am coming stop yelling at me, it's not my fault you and Celeste can't have coffee yell at Sera not me.'

Seraphina pulls up and Bailey a girl about 5'5 with peach, dark brown short hair and light brown eyes gets in.

"Hey girls how are you this morning hello."

Dixie looks at her.

"I didn't have my freakin' coffee, how you think I am! Stop asking stupid questions!"

Seraphina pulls up and the girls run to the locker room and get ready for practice. Celeste comes out with her jock outfit that is light blue with purple stripes with a dark blue helmet and black cowboy boots and mounts her horse Midnight Flash. Seraphina comes out with a light orange and gold jock outfit and dark orange helmet with dark brown cowboy boots and mounts her horse Trixie. They take a few laps around the track waiting for Dixie and Bailey to come out.

Finally, Dixie exits with her red and black jock outfit with her black helmet and her beige cowboy boots. Then she mounts her horse Lightning Bolt and catches up with Celeste and Seraphina.

"So your Uncle and his girl are coming to see the race? Sounds great to have a family come watch you race doesn't it? At least we finally got here at the famous Saratoga Horse track. What the hell is keeping Bailey?"

Celeste looks at her watch and looks by the stables and sees Bailey's horse still. She goes back by the stables and gets off Midnight Flash to go check on Bailey. Then she enters the locker room and sees Bailey.

"Hey you what is taking you so long? Bailey talk to me please what's with you?"

She sighs.

"I just found out that the scientist I work for is in cahoots with Oroku and Karai Saki. They are both coming to see me race today and I get bad vibes by both of them. But it's a job Celeste what can I do?"  
She looks at her friend in her purple and yellow jock outfit and says.

"When my Uncle and his girl come here, after the race we will go talk to them okay. Come on we made it all the way here forget about work for one day okay and enjoy what your hobby is."

Bailey smiles and puts on her brown helmet and fixes her white cowboy boots. Then she follows Celeste out to where her horse was waiting and licked her in the face making her smile again.

"Come on Brownie let's go practice before the big race. "

The four friends do several laps around the track and smiles when their trainer hands them each a cup of coffee smiling.

"Well girls a few hours till the race, go relax enjoy where all your hard work got you all. I'll be grooming the horses till it's time go on now get."

The four friends go relax in the shade under a tree and talk amongst themselves.

~At the lair~

Leonardo knocks on his brother Raphael's door.

"Yo Raph, let's get a move on. You are the one that came in late last night. April and Casey invited us to watch Casey's niece Celeste and her friends race at Saratoga. "

Raphael exits groggily.

"Yea Splinter Junior I'm coming! Casey that bonehead already woke me up at seven am and told me. Go get Michelangelo who is probably playing one of his games again and ignoring you calling him. I'll go get Brainiac Donatello."

Donatello exits.

"Hey bros, I am already coming. So Casey's niece is a jock at such a young age too. I got the perfect outfits for us too. Come on bros let's get ready."

The four brothers got their cowboy disguises on and exited the lair heading topside. They arrived at Saratoga first and Leonardo noticed Karai and her father in the stands and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell are those two doing here, since when are they into horse races? Okay where the shell are Casey and April. We are staying far away from those two dishonorable ninjas."

Raphael also noticed and looked also.

"What the hell are they up to? Since when are they interested in anything else but evil doing?"

Donatello shrugged.

"We will just have to watch them bros that's all. Let's get some seats and save them for Casey and April too."

Michelangelo stared as the jock in orange and gold and said.

"Wow she's a babe. I am going for that one."

Raphael shook his head and bopped him.

"Really Mikey, we aren't here to check out the jocks you idiot. We are here to support Casey's niece hello!"

Leonardo shook his head and buried it in his hands.

"Seriously Mikey, sit down and behave yourself. We aren't exactly human you know. "

Raphael spotted the jock in red and black and just stared.

'Whoa now she is really hot! Too bad I am not a human or she'd be just the type I am into it!'

Casey and April joined them in the stands.

"Hey boys nice of you to join us. Hello Michelangelo and Raphael u there!"

Angel ran up to the stands.

"Hey guys, didn't know you like horse races? See the one in blue and purple that is Casey's niece Celeste. She's been riding horse since she was like five right Casey?"

Casey looked.

"Yes Angel she has been and she is now sixteen in a half and already racing at Saratoga. She has accomplished a lot at such a young age. She is Sid's daughter."

April noticed where Leonardo was looking and tapped him carefully.

"Leo what's the matter, why are you looking above us?"

Leonardo sighed and responded to her.

"Above us are Karai and her father, I don't trust them. They must be up to something but I don't know what."

Karai looked over by April and Casey and smiled slyly. Then she took her seat next to her father and watched the race.

"Father, Bailey is which jock? I had no idea she was that talented."

Oroku Saki looked at her.

"She is the one in purple and yellow Karai. Also the one in blue and purple is Casey Jones' niece, and I heard that she would be a great addition to the honorable foot clan along with her friend Dixie in the red and black. But we must figure out a way to convince them they should join us."  
Karai looked and nodded.

"Yes I see father, but how? Casey and April must've warned her about us. She will be very hard to convince but Dixie might not be so hard to turn on our side. I guess we will see after the race, let's watch it's about to start."

~In the stands~

Leonardo was still gritting his teeth just seeing Karai there and her father together. Casey tapped him.

"Leo calm down, and don't pay attention to those two enjoy the race will you. Your two brothers seem to be. They can't seem to keep their eyes off the one in red and the one in orange. Donnie is just watching and enjoying himself. You should learn to do the same."

Finally, Leonardo sat and enjoyed the race cheering on Celeste as she came in first with the one in orange coming in second. After the race Casey and April grabbed the brothers and made their way by the stables to meet up with Celeste and her friends.

Dixie was pissed because she didn't even come in second. She always thought she was a better jock than Celeste. She stormed off after Celeste and Seraphina had their pictures taken. Karai saw her storming off and approached her.

"Well someone seems really angry at somebody. I have a way that you can prove to Miss 1st place you are better than her. Here is the address where you can try out for the foot clan. An honorable organization that gets a lot of respect. You will learn the way of the ninja by yours truly, I am highly regarded in my ninja skills see you tonight."

After Celeste and Seraphina had their pictures taken they made their way by where Casey, April, Angel, and the guys were. Casey looked at his niece.

"Celeste these are a few friends of mine and April's."

Leonardo looked and smiled.

"Hello Celeste I am Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. You really did great and are an amazing jock so young too."  
She shook hands with all four and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. Hey did anyone see Dixie; she was just here a minute ago? Oh how rude of me these are my friends Seraphina and Bailey. I would introduce you all to our other friend, guess she is still steamed because she didn't win."

Michelangelo shook Seraphina's hand and smiled.

"Hey dudette my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. Nice to meet you Seraphina. You were really good out there too. I was very impressed."

She smiled.

"Why thank you Mikey, It's very nice to meet you too. The shy one in purple is our timid friend Bailey. By the way you can call me Sera."

Donatello approached her.

"Hey Bailey, nice to meet you my name is Donatello but you can call me Don. The one in the red is our hot headed brother Raphael."

Raphael glared at him.

"You know Donnie I can introduce myself ya know, damn. Nice to meet you Bailey I am Raphael, but you can call me Raph. Don't mind our big brained brother Donatello. Sometimes he talks when he knows he shouldn't. "

Dixie finally joined them after she put Karai's card in her pocket.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Dixie. Sorry it took me so long to join all of ya. "

Raphael saw her and approached her.

"Yo nice to meet you to Dixie, call me Raph. You were really good out there on the track."

She smiled as she took off her helmet and let her black hair fall down.

"Why thank you Raph, been riding since I was about seven. My friends and I worked real hard to get here and I think we did a damn good job if I do say so myself!"

He couldn't stop staring into her dark green eyes and smiled.

"Well ya, you are so young but really talented. You really succeeded in something many jocks your age can only dream of achieving. I know a lot about horse races, come to a few when I got down time and saw you practice a few times with your friends here."

To be continued…...Will Bailey talk to Casey about her boss? Will Dixie take Karai up on her offer…. read the next chapter and you'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 2

"Bad Vibes"

After the race Casey decided to take the girls out to lunch to celebrate Celeste's win. The brothers joined them and instantly became good friends with the girls.

Leonardo felt a bad vibe and sighed as he sipped his soda. Raphael looked at his elder brother and turned to Casey.

"Hey Case, Leo and I will be back in a bit. We have something to talk about be right back. Come on Leo."

Leonardo got up and he and Raphael went to the bathroom. Raphael turned to his elder brother with his arms crossed.

"Alright Leo, what is on your mind? You have that look you normally do when you have a bad feeling about something."

Leonardo sighed and responded.

"I have a bad feeling that Karai had something up her sleeve. I saw her talking to Dixie and saw her slip something in her pocket before she came by us. We have to keep an eye on those girls. They are up to something and it's not good bro. Come on let's get back before Casey starts to worry."

Raphael nodded in agreement as the two brothers made it back to the table in time for the food to come. Dixie kept on looking at her watch and Celeste asked her.

"Hey Dixie what's with you? You are staring at the clock like you have something to do tonight?"

Dixie responded in an attitude.

"Maybe I do, but it is none of your concern Ms. Champion. After dinner I have somewhere to be. What's it to you anyway?"

Seraphina looked up and responded.

"Gee Ms. Touchy, she was only asking so lose the friggin attitude will you! We are having a nice dinner to celebrate a great win for Celeste. Have some consideration will ya! Damn girl you are such a damn sore loser and it's pathetic."  
Bailey looked up and responded.

"Yea Dixie chill yourself will you! There are other races stop being so sore cause you lost to Celeste. She started riding years before we did. We made a pact years ago, that no matter who wins we will all still be friends and not let it affect our friendship. Now lose the attitude will you?"

Dixie sighed and ate her food in silence. Raphael kept looking at her and winked at Leonardo. Bailey tapped Celeste lightly.

'I'll talk to your aunt and uncle after dinner Celeste I promise. Just not right now and ruin your victory dinner. I think Karai gave Dixie a card to try and get in the foot clan. I bet that is where she is going tonight?'

Celeste sighed.

'That is her problem, maybe someone should tell her exactly what the foot clan is all about.'

Angel just ate her food in silence and shook her head. After they finished dinner they all had their dessert. Then Dixie looked at her watch again, and looked.

"I gotta go now, see you all at school tomorrow."

Leonardo looked at Raphael and he disappeared into the shadows following Dixie without her knowing along the rooftops. He watched as she entered the Saki mansion and stayed in the shadows. He snuck in unnoticed and listened as Karai spoke to Dixie.

"As you all know that our foot clan is well known in New York led by me and my honorable father Oroku Saki."

~Above listening to them speak watching Dixie fight foot members~

Dixie fought off a few of them as they came at her. Karai and Shredder were very impressed. Shredder approached her and handed her the headband.

"You have made it into the honorable foot clan Dixie. Your training will begin tomorrow at sundown with the rest of the members. You will be taught by my beautiful daughter Karai."

Raphael jumped down and glared at Dixie.

"I am hating you right now kid, you have no idea what you just got yourself into. Now I will show you exactly what you got yourself in!"

Karai looked up and Shredder just laughed evilly.

"Finish him Karai, I have no time to fight this pathetic freak!"

Dixie watched as Raphael and Karai fought. Then she saw Karai take a swipe with her katana and cut Raphael's arm causing him to drop his Sai as he fell to the ground holding his bleeding arm. Dixie looked at Raphael holding his arm and ran to him.

"Raph!"

She bandaged his arm and took off the headband and ripped it in half.

"I will no longer join you!"

She grabbed Karai's katana and glared at her holding it to her neck.

"You have no honor!"

Raphael got up and looked up in amazement as he stood up holding his arm.

Karai glared at her.

"You will regret this child! Ninja disappear!"

Oroku Saki disappeared laughing evilly looking at Dixie.

"You made a grave mistake child!"

Raphael looked at her.

"Why would you join them kid, now you see why we hate them. "

Dixie looked at him holding in the tears.

Raphael sighed.

"At least you made the right choice. Let's get back to April's before the others start to worry."

~Back at April's Celeste exited her room and headed downstairs~

She spotted Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo at the kitchen table and asked.

"Hey guys why do you all still have your trench coats on? April just put the heat on aren't you a little hot in those coats?"

Leonardo sighed and looked down sipping his coffee in silence. Then Seraphina comes downstairs.

"Hey Celeste, why do they still have their coats on? Isn't it a little warm in here?"

Michelangelo grabbed at his coat.

"Okay I can't breathe in this coat I am taking it off! Sera don't freak out okay dudette."

He took off his trench coat and both brothers shake their heads ready to catch Seraphina if she fainted, but she didn't. Instead she looked.

"Okay we are friends with four 6ft turtles, I can live with that. What about you Celeste hello Celeste."

Celeste just stared into the air remaining silent. Leonardo and Donatello took off their coats and looked.

"Yes that is exactly what we are."

Dixie walked in with Raphael and helped him to the couch. Donatello ran to the bathroom and took out some bandages to dress Raphael's wound. Leonardo approached Celeste and asked.

"Celeste this is what I am. I hope you're okay with it."

She came back and responded.

"Yes Leo I am fine with it, just a little shocked that's all. I am glad that I have a friend like you and your brothers no matter what you four are."

He smiled.

"Okay I'm glad you are okay with it. Let's go see what happened to Raph shall we? Come on Celeste."

They exited the kitchen and entered the living room where Raphael was watching TV with Dixie sitting next to him. Bailey exited the den and looked at Donatello silently when she saw what he was. Then he looked up, and looked at her.

"Bailey I am sorry about my appearance, but this is what I am. I hope we are still friends even though I am not a human. "

She looked and smile.

"It doesn't matter what you are Don, we are still friends. That is all that matters right now. Thank you for revealing yourself to me and my friends. We are four very lucky girls to have friends like you four."

Donatello nodded as he responded.

"Yes you four are very lucky indeed. Let's go see how Raph is doing."

They all entered the living room where Raphael was watching TV as Dixie slept on his good shoulder. He threw a blanket over her as he continued to watch TV. Then Casey put a movie on and looked at the four brothers.

"So I guess you all are bunking here tonight? It's okay with me and April we have plenty of room right babe?"

April sighed.

"Yes Casey we have plenty of room. But we have a major problem now. Karai and her father know that Dixie is friends with Raphael. They will go after the girls when they are ready to. Don I think you should give each of them a shell cell in case they strike again right Leo?"

Leonardo looked.

"Right April, we have no choice now but to give each of them a shell cell to contact us when they need us. Raph why don't you go in one of the rooms and go rest, that is a pretty deep cut you have in your shoulder bro."

Raphael looked up.

"No oh fearless one, Dixie is asleep on me and I don't want to disturb her. I'll go to bed when the movie is over Leo. My arm is up on a pillow resting; I highly doubt I am supposed to move my arm."

Donatello interrupted the two brothers.

"Sorry Leo this time he is right; he can't move that arm it needs to be up so it can heal. Hey where did Celeste disappear too?"

April shrugged and responded.

"She was just here, maybe she went to her room or for a walk?"

Casey looked and shook his head.

"As stubborn as her father Sid I swear, she shouldn't be out alone at night especially after what happened to Raph."

Michelangelo looked at his elder brother.

"Leo did you say something to her that made her take off like that? The last time we saw her she was talking to you!"

Leonardo sighed and disappeared into the shadows to go look for Celeste on full alert. He ran along the rooftops and looked for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly as he entered Central park he noticed a light in a tunnel and entered it carefully. He heard a noise and peeked in seeing Celeste practicing with a dummy. He came out, when Celeste was ready to attack he spoke.

"Whoa Celeste it's only me, why did you run off like that with the foot at large still! You had us all worried! What are you doing down here?"

She sighed as she responded.

"Leo this is where I practice my Karate skills. I have been taking Karate since I was a child and am a 2nd degree black belt. I overheard you and Donatello talking and thought I should practice in case I need to defend myself. I didn't mean to worry you, just don't want you all to think I am unable to defend myself. I mean Raphael saw Dixie try out for the foot and she had the skills to get in. None of my friends know that I am a 2nd degree black belt just my parents."

He smiled.

"You are pretty good Celeste, but trust me when I tell you that Karate will not be enough for you to defend yourself against the foot if they go after you! Their leaders are ninja masters and are very sneaky, trust me I know I was jumped on my training run and was nearly killed."

She looked at him and asked.

"Wait you and your brothers are real ninjas? I had no idea just thought your facemasks cover you four so people don't know what you really are?"

He chuckled.

"We have fought the foot more times than you will ever imagine along with their dishonorable masters Oroku Saki and his daughter Karai Saki. Come on let's get back before your Uncle kills me."

They exited the tunnel and made their way back to the apartment in the shadows when Leonardo heard something and unsheathed his katana.

"Stay behind me Celeste, we are about to get ambushed. When I tell you to get out of sight you do exactly that Capeesh! Now come on."

The foot surrounded them and Leonardo fought them off yelling.

"Get out of sight Celeste now, it's too dangerous!"

She ran and hid in a bush watching Leonardo fight the many foot members coming at him. She was amazed at his skills and couldn't believe that she was friends with a real ninja. Suddenly Karai came up behind Celeste and grabbed her arm.

"You are one of those girls we saw at the race. Do not run child or I will have no choice but to hurt you myself! Since I couldn't get your friend Dixie to join us how about you! You look like the kind that will make the honorable foot clan proud!"

Celeste jerked her arm away from Karai and used a shuriken to cut her shoulder.

"I will never join you Karai, my Uncle told me about you and your so called foot ninja!"

Karai got angry and lunged for Celeste causing Celeste to freeze in fear. Leonardo saw it and finished off the foot he was fighting and lunged at Karai with his katana.

"You are without honor Karai, going after a defenseless teenage girl! Now you fight me and you know that you will not win against me!"

Their katana clashed and Celeste came too, and watched as Leonardo fought Karai. While Leonardo fought Karai Celeste used her Karate and fought two foot ninja that came at her. She jumped up and came down with a driving kick knocking them both into the wall causing them both to be out cold. Then she watched as Leonardo and Karai fought, Leonardo disarmed her and she threw a smoke pellet and disappeared laughing evilly.

"You have victory this time Leonardo, but this is far from over! As for you little girl you will pay for cutting me!"

Leonardo ran to Celeste after he resheathed his katana and asked.

"Are you okay Celeste, not bad but you took a risk that could've ended badly. Let's get back before I get killed by your Uncle."

She looked at him.

"Leo you are my friend and friends do take chances to help each other. I didn't do anything wrong just tried to help you that's all. Was that a crime?"

He shook his head.

"No, but you could've been killed Celeste, I told you it takes more than Karate skills to defeat the foot!"

She looked.

"I know that, so can you train me to fight like you please Leo? I have always been fascinated in all types of martial arts. What do you say?"

He sighed.

"We'll see Celeste, right now let's get back to April and Casey's"

She sighed.

"Okay Leo, thank you for helping me back there I appreciate you as a friend."

He smiled as they made their way back to the apartment and Casey had his arms crossed.

"Leonardo where did you find her, and why do you look like you just got into a fight?"

He sighed.

"She went for a walk and while we were coming back the foot and Karai ambushed us. I took care of it Casey she is safe. April and Don are right now the girls are in danger because they are friends with us it never fails. I am heading to bed goodnight Casey and Celeste see you both in the morning."

They heard the spare room door close and Casey crossed his arms looking at his niece.

"You were in that tunnel practicing your karate again weren't you? Celeste I am responsible for you, please don't take off like that again. Your father will kill me if anything happens to you, now go up to your room and get to sleep you have school in the morning march young lady now."

Celeste stormed up to her room.

"I am not a child, stop treating me like one Uncle Casey. I can defend myself and shouldn't be getting treated like I'm 8 years old anymore I am almost 17."

Dixie was awakened by Celeste yelling and looked.

"What did I miss Casey? Casey?"

Then she heard Casey's bedroom door close and got off the couch covering Raphael with a blanket making sure his arm was elevated and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Raph for everything see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Then she entered Celeste's room and saw Celeste sitting at the window sill.

"Celeste what was all the yelling about? Your uncle is only trying to protect you. You shouldn't have gotten an attitude with him tonight for caring about you. Be glad you have someone that cares about you, my parents are always out of town on business. I am practically living alone here and I am not even 17 yet. So are Seraphina and Bailey's parents. You have no idea how lucky you are to have a family that cares about you. Apologize to him in the morning for the way you spoke to him just now."

Celeste took out her black belt and showed Dixie.

"See this, I am a 2nd degree black belt, and can defend myself. He shouldn't be treating me like a child."

Dixie crossed her arms.

"Oh really what good are those skills against a band of ninja that hate us! It's useless Celeste, and you know it. Your Uncle isn't treating you like a child either, you are thinking that just because you know Karate that you can take them on. But let me wake you up missy, it ain't true. I too am a 2nd Degree black belt and nearly got myself killed tonight because I refused to join them until Raphael fought them off getting himself injured to save me. So don't play Coy with me I know that you almost got hurt tonight by them and Leonardo saved you! So stop thinking that you are all that cause you ain't! Goodnight Celeste and think about what I just told you!"

Celeste sighed and entered the room where Leonardo was asleep and tapped him. He woke up.

"What is it Celeste, Dixie is right your Uncle just cares about you and doesn't want you getting hurt. What would've happened tonight if I didn't show up? Karate is more of discipline and self-defense but is definitely not something you go against ninja with. I'll talk to my father about starting your training, but till then you listen to what you were just told and get some sleep you had a rough night tonight. Goodnight Celeste."

She smiled and covered Leonardo as he drifted back off to sleep and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Leo for being my friend, and being there when I needed you. Goodnight."

Then she entered her room and drifted off to sleep after she covered Dixie who was asleep on the other bed against her wall on the opposite side of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 3

"A Hidden Secret"

The next night the brothers arrived back at the lair and Raphael glared at Leonardo

"You know bro; you are acting awfully weird? What are you hiding from us?"

As they entered the lair he glared at him.

"What exactly do you mean by that Raph? What could I be hiding from you?"

Donatello and Michelangelo turned in and kept themselves out of it. Then Raphael glared at Leonardo.

"Start talking oh fearless one. I mean it Leo!"

Leonardo ignored Raphael and disappeared topside looking around to make sure no one was following him. Raphael snuck out behind him and followed him.

~Saki Mansion~

Karai entered her father's room and looked in to make sure he was asleep. Then she also snuck out and headed toward Central Park. Leonardo saw Karai, and she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Leonardo, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand with my father. I really thought you were going to hurt me. "

He sighed as he held her tightly.

"You keep this up I am going to have no other choice but to Karai. I told you I love you, but you don't seem to understand that you being on your father's side you are turning into my enemy. If my brothers or my father find out I am with you it will not be good Karai."

Above looking down Raphael's eyes slanted in anger and he made his way back to the lair and entered the dojo punching his punching bag pretending it was his elder brother!

'How can you be so stupid Leo; she is our enemy! Have you completely lost your damn mind! I knew something was weird about you, when you fought Karai. You are a better ninja that that, she's using it against you and you are so stupid that you don't see it! Wait till you get back here I am going to knock some sense into you before you get us all killed!'

Michelangelo came out of his room and heard the punching bag being hit really hard. Then he entered the dojo and saw that the punching bag was almost broke. He gulped and asked.

"Yo Dude, what is going on? I hear you punching that thing like you are going to kill someone. Umm where is Leo?"

Raphael stopped punching the bag and looked at baby brother.

"He's at Central park with that damn bitch Karai; Mikey! Our so called leader and elder brother is dating the friggin enemy!"

Michelangelo just paused for a second and yelled back.

"Leo is with Karai! Has he lost his damn mind! Is he aware that she is the ENEMY!"'

Raphael looked and took a deep breath.

"Obviously he does and doesn't give a damn! I followed him tonight to Central Park and saw him hugging that bitch!"

Master Splinter comes out of his room and yells.

"Michelangelo and Raphael what do you two mean that Leonardo is dating Karai? Your brother is not that stupid!"

Raphael looks back at his father.

"No disrespect father, but yes he is! I just saw him with her at Central Park tonight with my two eyes!"

Donatello hears Master Splinter, Michelangelo, and Raphael yelling in the dojo and exited his room. Then he entered the dojo in disbelief.

"Leonardo is with Karai, as in they are dating? You can't be serious; Is he nutz!"

~Back at Central Park~

Karai looked deep into Leonardo's eyes.

"He is my father; I can't just walk away from him you know this! I am not like him; I am the complete opposite Leonardo I swear!"

He sighed as he held her tight and their lips met. She embraced him and closed her eyes. An hour passed and he made his way back to the lair after Karai turned the corner.

~At the lair~

Splinter looked.

"I will deal with your brother in the morning get some sleep Raphael my son."

Raphael waited for his father and his brothers to turn in and sat on the couch waiting for Leonardo to come home.

Leonardo entered the lair and was pushed against the wall by Raphael slanting his eyes in anger.

"Real slick oh fearless one; I saw you with her at Central Park. How can you be so stupid and date our friggin' enemy! Is there something wrong with you! Do you have any idea what danger we are in because of you dating that backstabbing no good bitch! Do You!"

Leonardo glared back at him.

"Karai is not like her father Raph! Now if you want to keep me from kicking your shell in let me go now!"

Raphael looked and glared.

"Not this time; I am going to kick your damn shell in for dating the damn enemy! Now it's my turn big brother!"

Leonardo grabbed Raphael's hand and lunged for him; then the two brothers fell to the floor fighting each other. Raphael went to punch Leonardo and was blocked; then he was punched by his elder brother."

Leonardo glared at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Raph; you know I can. Now stop saying that about Karai; she is the opposite of her father! Exactly how the hell did you know I went to meet her tonight?"

Raphael knocked Leonardo to the ground and started to punch him yelling.

"I followed you tonight and couldn't believe my eyes; I saw you kissing her! Have you lost your damn mind! She is like her father Leo, and its time you wake up and realize it! You dating her is putting our family and friends in danger Leo! She can't be trusted, and just so you know in the morning you're in trouble with Master Splinter! So for once I beat you in battle sleep on that you idiot!"

He flipped upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Then Leonardo entered the bathroom and washed his face shaking his head. Then he began to think about what happened with Celeste and sighed. He entered his room and headed to bed thinking about what Raphael said to him tonight, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning around five, he left for his training run thinking about what happened with Celeste and Dixie. Then his brother's words continued to play in his mind. Then the fight he got into with his girl after she attacked Celeste. He shook his head and stayed out a little bit longer than usual. He collected his thoughts and sighed. At that point he knew what he had to do, as much as he didn't want to.

He made his way back to the lair and his brothers just looked at him shaking their heads. The lesson began and Leonardo sparred against Raphael. He just concentrated on his lesson trying not to think about what Master Splinter would have to say to him about Karai. This time he beat Raphael.

Raphael looked and asked as Leonardo helped him up.

"Leo, did you think about what I said to you? She can't be trusted; she is the daughter of our mortal enemy! She attacked two innocent teenagers. How can you be with someone like that?"

Master Splinter interrupted them.

"Leonardo! You in my room now! You three continue your training! I am going to talk to your older brother."

Leonardo put his katana away and entered Splinter's room closing the door.

~In Splinter's room~

Leonardo kneeled as Splinter looked at him.

"Leonardo my son, I am very disappointed in your judgement. You are dating our mortal enemy's daughter, and betraying your family! As your brother Raphael said.

"She attacked two innocent teenagers with her ninja! That is without honor my son, you have to choose between us your family or to stay with the enemy and lose all your honor!"

He stood up and bowed.

"Yes, father I know what I have to do. So do I have your permission to train the girls in case they get attacked again?"

Splinter looked.

"Yes, but after you make your decision about what you are going to do about Karai? After you make your decision you have my permission to train the girls. Until then I don't want to hear it again Leonardo!"

~Saki Mansion~

Saki exited his room and looked at his daughter. Then he showed her a video.

"Karai, you are forbidden to be with that freak! As my daughter you will listen to what I tell you. Now, if I see you with him again you will be very sorry do I make myself clear! Do I Karai!"

She looked and tried to argue.

"But Father, he is not that bad. Can't we just forget about them as our enemy! We are meant to be together can't you see that!"

He glared at his daughter with his katana to her neck.

"No you are forbidden I mean it Karai, you will fight him when you go meet him tonight and end his life while you're at it! Do I make myself clear young lady! Do I!"

She gulped as he removed his katana.

"Yes father, tonight will be the last night Leonardo lives. I will end his reptilian life as you command!"

~At the lair~

Leonardo exited his father's room and put on his disguise.

"I'll be back in a bit; Celeste wants me to watch her practice. See you three later, and yes Raph I know what I have to do. Right now let's drop the subject alright! I'm not in the mood to hear your mouth right now!"

Raphael snickered.

"Moody much bro; I just hope you make the right decision!"

He exited the lair and made his way to the track where Celeste was practicing. She spotted him and smiled.

"Glad you can take a break from practicing ninja skills to come see a friend train Leo. Hey you look a little upset, is everything okay?"

He sighed as he made his way by Celeste who was on top of her horse carefully. Then she got off and approached him.

"What is on your mind Leo? I will listen, I am taking a short break to get a bite to eat. How does pizza sound?"

He smiled as they made their way to the stable where she put her horse in his stall and kissed him on the forehead.

'Be right back.'

Dixie looked.

"Go on Celeste I have to brush my horse anyway and I'll brush yours. Now get along you two. Hey Leo, see you two in a bit."

She watched as they made their way across the street to the pizza parlor and smiled. Bailey looked.

"What are you smiling about Dixie, do you know something we don't about Celeste and umm Leo?"

Seraphina sighed.

"Bailey she hasn't spoken to a guy since her idiotic ex tried to shoot her dreams down and told her choose him or the horse racing. It's just good she is actually talking to the opposite sex though he's not human."

Bailey looked.

"Wow, gee someone is a bit touchy; I wasn't making fun of her. I was just think that just maybe they are more than friends that's all."

Dixie bops her.

"Really now; I highly doubt it. He is a mutant turtle not a human. So have u talked to Casey about your umm boss? Bailey are you listening to me?"

Bailey gulped.

"I don't know how to; I don't want them to think I am evil. I just found out that my boss works for Karai and her father. What do I do?"

Seraphina hugged her.

"After practice today we will all go to Casey okay Bailey?"

Bailey smiled.

"Okay that sounds good."

~At the pizza parlor~

Leonardo ordered the pizza for them both.

"Celeste go sit down I'll bring the pizza okay."

She looked and smiled.

"Okay Leo; thank you for buying me lunch."

He smiled.

"No problem that's what friends are for."

He paid for the pizza and joined her by the table and handed her the pizza and her soda. Then he sat down. They ate their pizza and talked about the first race he watched. Then she smiled.

"I am glad that I have a friend like you and of course your brothers Leo; I just hope we get trained to defend ourselves against the foot."

He swallowed his soda.

"In due time Celeste; I have a personal matter to take care of before my father grants me permission okay."

Celeste sighed as she ate her pizza.

"Okay Leo I won't ask anymore. Donatello hasn't given me my shell cell yet. In case I get attacked again how do I get a hold of you or your brothers?"

He went in his jean pocket and handed it to her.

"You left it in the living room the night we left to head back to the lair. It's color coded mine is the number in blue, Raph in red, Don in Purple, and of course Mikey orange. Casey's number is also programmed along with April, and Angel's too."

She took it and put it in her pocket, then she finished her soda. They finished and Leonardo threw their garbage away. Then they headed back to the track where he watched the girls practice. His cell went off and he read the text.

'Leonardo meet me by Central Park; I am going to tell you what my father's plan with the girls is. See you at 10 pm tonight love Karai.'

He responded back and sighed.

'Love you to; Leo out.'

He put his cell away and continued to watch the rehearsal. He clapped when Celeste beat her last time.

"Wow Celeste you are really great; you too Dixie."

They both got off their horses and approached him.

"Thanks Leo; Hope your brothers join you again at practice or any race we participate in."

He smiled.

"You're both welcome; and don't worry they will. Well girls see you all soon. I got to get back to the lair my father is giving us a special lesson. See you ladies."

~At Central Park~

Karai looked.

"Do not interfere; my father wants me to end his life and I am the only one that can beat him. You stay back unless I signal you."

They all bowed.

"Yes Mistress Karai; we will not interfere."

~10pm~

Raphael approaches his brother.

"Where you going fearless one? You better not be going to see your stupid girlfriend; because you heard what Splinter said. It's either us or her bro!"

He kept poking Leonardo's chest and he grabbed his hand.

"Knock it off Raph; I mean it. Either stop it or I will kick your shell in; think I am playing keep it up! I am not in the mood for you tonight."

Raphael lunged at Leonardo and he blocked his Sai! Then he gritted his teeth.

"You are pushing it Raph I swear now knock it off! I'll see you when I get in tonight; now back off my shell Raph."

Raphael grabbed his arm again and Leonardo threw him across the dojo. Leonardo disappeared into the shadows.

~At the lair~

Michelangelo looked.

"Wow Raphie boy he really threw you; here let me help you up."

Raphael knocked Michelangelo's hand away from him and got up glaring.

"Knock it off Mikey; I know she is up to no good! He is so stupid and blind; and really thinks that she loves him when she doesn't!"

~At Central park~

Leonardo arrived, and saw Karai. She went to hug him and he backed away.

"Alright I am here what is your father up to with the girls?"

She unsheathed her katana and lunged for him.

"You will never find out Leonardo, because tonight I will end your life! You better choose; either you are on my side and my father's and we can be together or you're against us! I will have no choice but to kill you Leonardo!"

He looked and slanted his eyes in anger saying as he unsheathes his katana.

"Well then I guess it's over; now you fight me and see if you can actually kill me Karai! You are just like your father without HONOR! Now you pushed it too far! Let's finish this!"

She lunged for him and he blocked her katana knocking her backward. She tried to sweep his leg and he flipped up and came down with a driving kick knocking her into the wall. She got back up and slanted her eyes in anger!

"Fine then Leonardo; you will not see the light of another day you freak!"

He watched as she lunged for him and he used his split kick and knocked her out on the floor.

"Very well then; you chose your path! You are now the enemy; mess with me, my family, or any of our friends and you won't be so lucky Karai!"

The other foot ninja appeared and went after Leonardo while one of them tried to make her wake up. He took them all down and before he knew it Karai came too and cut his arm causing him to bleed. She laughed evilly as she held the katana to his neck.

"Goodbye Leonardo; now we say Sayonarra."

He went to grab for his katana but couldn't move because Karai's katana was at his neck. He gulped.

~In Celeste's room~

She tries to dial Leo's shell cell; and gets no answer. Then she looks out of her window and sees Karai over Leonardo with a katana. She runs downstairs and takes Casey's motorcycle and rushes over to the park. She parks it and sees Leonardo's katana on the ground. She gulps and picks it up; lunging at Karai.

"You are a ninja with no honor; attacking an injured warrior! How dare you attack him while he is wounded!"

Karai laughs evilly as she knocks the katana from Celeste's hand and cuts her arm.

"Child; don't play with katana especially when you don't know how to use it. Now what are you going to do? First I'll kill you and make Leonardo suffer for hurting me; then I'll kill him and go after his family!"

She looked where Leonardo was and only saw a puddle of blood where he fell. He jumped down and kicked Karai into the wall landing in front of her.

"You underestimated my skills; I am able to fight with one arm! Now I am saying it again! WE ARE OVER KARAI!"

She threw a smoke pellet and yelled.

"This is not over Leonardo!"

He coughed as he blew the smoke away from his face and ran to Celeste.

"Oh no Celeste wake up! Why did you come to my rescue and use a katana when you have no idea how to?"

She opened her eyes.

"That's what friends do Leo; we take chances for one another."

Then she passed out. He picked up his shell cell and called Raphael.

~At the lair~

Raphael answered.

'Raph here what's up Leo; don't move I'll be there soon. '

He exited the lair and made his way to Central park and saw Celeste on the ground. Then he picked her up and took her to the lair with Leonardo right behind him. They got back to the lair and Raphael laid her on the couch. Donatello exited his lab and yelled at Leonardo.

"Sit still Leo, so I can bandage your arm. What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 4

"Permission Granted"

Leonardo sighed as Donatello bandaged his arm. Then he kept looking over at the couch where Celeste was still unconscious.

"Well my now ex-girlfriend just tried to kill me again! Then she went after Celeste; who grabbed a katana and tried to wield it. Then she got cut by Karai's blade. Now she is unconscious and it's all my fault."

Raphael overheard.

"I tried to tell you; that she couldn't be trusted bro. Why don't you go get some rest and we'll let you know when Celeste comes to? Leo please you need to rest; you got cut in your fighting arm."

Leonardo listened and entered his room; then after he took off his headband he fell asleep with his arm up on a pillow. Master Splinter called Raphael into the room.

"You and your brothers must watch over the girls; they are aware that they are friends of ours and can be in grave danger. Go Raphael you lead while your brother heals; and be careful my sons."

Raphael smiled.

"It's about time I get to lead."

Donatello and Michelangelo stayed silent as they exited the lair and scouted the city watching as the other girls walked home from work as a group. They jumped down and made the girls jump.

"Why did you do that boys? Hey where is Leo?"

Raphael smiled slyly.

"Leo is recovering from a fight with that dishonorable bitch Karai! We are watching over you three because we don't trust her or her father."

Dixie stared at him with her arms crossed.

"We don't need protection Raph! Anyway Bailey had something to talk to Casey and April about, but I think you might be the one she should talk to."

He glared at her.

"You know kid; don't try my patience I have a very bad temper especially when I get angry! Just thought I'd let you know."

Dixie yelled back.

"I am not a kid Raph; just a little younger than you! Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted by you! Bailey is working for a certain doctor you might know about."

Donatello listened attentively.

"What is the doctor's name Bailey?"

She sighed as she responded and answered.

"Dr. Chaplin; he works for Karai and her father. When I am working I get the creeps around him and wonder if I should keep working with him or not? He's a genius; no argument there but he is working for two evil people. I just don't know what to do Don."

Donatello looked at her.

"Do what you think is right Bailey. If you don't feel comfortable working with him then quit your job. Also when you do quit; do not give him any clue that you are friends with us okay Bailey."

She smiled.

"I won't Don I promise. He will never know that I am friends with you four."

Seraphina was in the corner talking to Michelangelo; laughing at a joke he just told. When Raphael cleared his throat.

"Mikey are you paying attention; seriously all you do is fool around. Why not laugh a lot louder maybe the foot will hear us shell for brains!"

Raphael got angry and bopped Michelangelo upside the head causing him to cry out making an echo.

"Ow! That hurt Raph; you know I was only trying to make Seraphina laugh."

Suddenly foot ninja surrounded them and Raphael looked.

"Oh Shell; we're outnumbered!"

Michelangelo took out his nunchucks and looked at Raphael.

"Now what Mr. Leader! We could use Leo at a time like this!"

Dixie slapped Raphael.

"Nice going hot head; now what do we do well!"

Raphael glared at her.

"Use your Karate Skills and help us out! Instead of running your mouth; as for you Bailey go hide! Donatello you with me. Michelangelo you with Seraphina!"

Seraphina stared.

"Me; why I only know Karate like Celeste."

Raphael glared.

"For now it will have to do now let's get rid of them!"

She sighed and went with Michelangelo as the foot ninja lunged at them both. She used her Karate skills by drop kicking their weapons and punched them into the wall. Michelangelo was impressed and smiled. Then he and Seraphina teamed up and took down a group of foot ninja. Dixie saw foot ninja coming toward her and also used her Karate skills to take them down slamming them into the garbage can. Raphael and Donatello were above fighting off the elite ninja that surrounded them. Seraphina heard weapons clashing; then she turned to Michelangelo.

"Umm maybe you should go assist your brothers Mikey."

Michelangelo nodded and jumped the building and joined his brothers against the elite ninja. The girls went behind where Bailey was and sat down catching their breath. Seraphina was the first one to speak.

"I hope we get trained soon. We should be up there helping them."

Dixie crossed her arms.

"We aren't skilled enough to help them Sera; let's just hope they will be okay."

~Above~

The three brothers took on one elite ninja, and then after that they all joined together to take out the elite ninja with the blades. Then they jumped down and startled the girls. At the same time, they yelled.

"We hate when you three do that!"

Raphael chuckled.

"We're ninja get used to it; come on to the lair girls. Let's go see how Celeste is doing."

Dixie looked up.

"What you mean how Celeste is doing? What happened to her? Answer me Raph!"

Donatello grabbed her.

"It's hard to explain; actually we rather not. "

Raphael glared at his younger brother.

"Leo's ex went after him and Celeste saved his shell; but got hurt and is unconscious at our lair."

Seraphina stopped in her tracks.

"Who was Leo's ex Raph? Tell us now she's our friend we deserve to know!"

Michelangelo held her back.

"Whoa dudette; don't get him angry he will go after you. Just chill we'll take you three to your friend calm it will you."

~Back at the Lair~

Leonardo sat up on the couch waiting for his brothers still holding his arm where he was stabbed. Celeste came to and sat up carefully looking at Leonardo.

"How's your arm? Hey where did everyone go and why is my arm throbbing?'

He smiled slightly.

"You risked your life for me and ended up getting injured."

Celeste looked up and smiled as Master Splinter handed her a hot cup of tea.

"Yes child; you did what you felt was right to save your friend Leonardo. He needs to stop beating himself up because you got hurt. Ah hem Leonardo do you hear me my son?"

He sipped his tea.

"I am not beating myself up Sensei. I just can't believe how stupid I was to be with her that's all. Should've known that she was with the enemy since the beginning. Do I have permission to train the girls now father?"

Splinter nodded.

"Yes my son; after you heal. "

His brothers and the girls came in. He noticed they were a little hurt.

Leonardo glared at his brothers.

"Why the hell were they attacked; and who was leading? Whose bright idea was this anyway answer me!" His eyes were now slanted in anger as he crossed his arms.

Michelangelo gulped and pointed at Raphael.

"He lead us and it was Master Splinter's idea."

Raphael looked around.

"Well I'll be hitting the hay goodnight."

He tried to go upstairs to his room when Leonardo glared as he grabbed him.

"How can you allow the girls to get hurt!"

Raphael glared and shrugged away from him.

"Cause of Michelangelo's big mouth and he plays too damn much; what the hell was I supposed to do!"

Leonardo glared and pushed him a bit.

"You could have tried to lead better?! We never lose and aren't that careless!"

Splinter yelled.

"LEONARDO, Raphael ENOUGH MY SONS!"

Seraphina looked at Michelangelo.

"Do they do this all the time?"

Michelangelo nodded.

"Oh yes and we hear it all the time right Don; maybe they're more than brothers!"

Donatello used his Bo Staff and bopped him.

"Say it a little louder Mikey; and watch your shell get kicked in!"

The two eldest overheard and went after Michelangelo.

"I was only kidding don't hurt me! Don help me! Someone oh shell I am cornered!"

He kicked both his brothers back and ran up the stairs to his room laughing sticking his tongue out!

"Can't get me now! Na na na!"

Master Splinter shook his head.

"Kids!"

Celeste got up and helped Leonardo up.

"We should be getting home now Leo; before my Uncle starts blowing up my cell…there he is now. Uh oh I left his motorcycle by the park."

Leonardo sighed.

"Be careful Celeste, and Raphael will bring your Uncle's motorcycle back to him before he goes nuts."

Raphael looked.

"Why me; Leo come on he'll kill me if he sees me with his bike. Leo come on have a heart.!

Leo looked slyly.

"Well that's' what you get for letting the girls get hurt, goodnight Raphael now take his bike back to his place before he has a fit! By the way ladies training starts as soon as my arm is healed."

Dixie tapped Raphael's shell.

"Can I ride with you please; I have never been on a motorcycle!"

Celeste and Bailey look. Then Seraphina asked.

"Are you two a thing? Did I miss something?"

~Above in Michelangelo's room~

Michelangelo laughed. Leonardo glared at him.

"Mikey; go to bed now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 5

"New Challenges"

~In the lair~

Michelangelo sighed as Leonardo was in the dojo training again. He entered carefully and called to him.

"Leo can we do something today with the girls please? I am tired of staying below ground. We are teenagers too you know?"

Leonardo stopped training and wiped the sweat from under his bandanna as he resheathed his katana.

"Like what exactly Mikey? We are mutant turtles that aren't supposed to be above ground teenagers or not."

Michelangelo looked at him.

"You're boring bro and don't know how to enjoy your teenage life. We can always go to the park and have a picnic or do something come on Leo please."

Raphael was lifting his weights when he overheard.

"Ya maybe Mikey is right bro; we haven't been above ground since you healed. Besides the girls are off today and are having a picnic at the park. Dixie called me dis morning and asked me if we'd like to join them."

Leonardo sighed when his shell cell rang and it was April.

'Yea April Raph told me already. That sounds like a good idea; we'll meet you and the girls at the park. Leo out.'

He hung up his shell cell and entered their father's room.

"Sensei we are going out with Casey, April, and the girls to get out of the lair. See you in a bit."

Master Splinter sighed.

"Yes my son but be careful and I will see you later."

The four brothers exited the lair in their disguises and made their way to the park. The girls already arrived and were playing Frisbee. Michelangelo jumped in and chuckled.

"Hey bros; how bout a game against the girls. April and Casey won't be here for a bit; they have an order to inventory. Might as well keep ourselves occupied."

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo took their positions across from the girls. They all enjoyed their game of Frisbee and were having a lot of fun. Michelangelo looked at Leonardo.

"Aren't you glad that I talked you into coming today Leo?"

Raphael slapped his forehead.

"Mikey you shell for brains pay attention the Frisbee is heading right at you; damn ya beta start training and be more serious about training! We jus lost a friggin' point."

Dixie threw it and tried to hit him with it; he ducked his head and she crossed her arms.

"You cheated; you went inside your shell not fair!"

Raphael shrugged.

"I'm a turtle deal wit it kid!"

He threw the Frisbee and got her out. Now there was only three against three. It was now Seraphina's turn to throw the Frisbee, but Donatello caught it and threw it back. Seraphina saw it going toward her leg and jumped over it sticking her tongue out!

"Ha ha you missed me Don; I am the champ at Army Frisbee."

Celeste picked it up and threw it at Leonardo he caught it and threw it back almost hitting her arm but she moved it.

"Ha you missed me Leo."

Bailey picked up the Frisbee and threw it toward Donatello; he wasn't quick enough and it hit his leg. He was now out. Leonardo looked at Raphael.

"Okay we forfeit; and just in time for April and Casey to get here also."

Raphael looked.

"Real smooth fearless; now the girls will never let us live it down! Anyway I am hungry let's go get some grub. Next is you vs me Leo on the basketball court unless you're scared I'll wipe the pavement with yer shell!"

Leonardo shook his head.

"We'll see Raph; I accept your challenge!"

Michelangelo looked at Seraphina.

"This oughtta be real good; Raph will never stop challenging Leo until he beats him in basketball. Hey dudette how about after we eat you and I hit the slopes with our boards?"

Seraphina smiled at him.

"Sounds like a good idea Mikey."

April and Casey put down the blanket; and they all ate their food laughing as they talked amongst themselves. After they ate Raphael and Leonardo made their way to the basketball court and played one on one; while Michelangelo and Seraphina went to the skate area of the park. Celeste walked over by the court and watched as they played basketball. She couldn't keep her eyes off Leonardo as he played against Raphael making a lot of shots and blocking Raphael when he went to make a basket.

Dixie came up behind her and looked at her suspiciously.

"Celeste are you falling for Leonardo?"

Celeste looked up.

"Don't be ridiculous; he's a mutant turtle and I am a human. Why is it every time I look at a guy you think I like him. I told you before I am not interested in a relationship right now. I am going for a walk around the trail just leave me alone will you! I mean it Dixie!"

Dixie sighed as Celeste got up and stormed off down the path. Bailey approached her.

"Why do you keep doing that Dixie? She is not interested in a relationship; she's told us that a million times."

Dixie looked at her.

"Because she was just watching Leonardo as he played basketball against Raphael and wouldn't keep her eyes off him damn!"

Bailey realized that Dixie was also watching Raphael as he played against Leonardo and sighed.

"Looks like someone has fallen for Raphael too Dixie!"

~Skate area~

Seraphina couldn't keep her eyes off of Michelangelo as he took on those ramps with his board and sighed.

'Damn never knew a mutant turtle could look so fine on a skateboard! I think I am falling for Michelangelo.'

Michelangelo approached her and she felt her cheeks get red as he came close to her.

"Your turn dudette; let's see what you got! Here have a bottle of water; your cheeks are red."

She took it from him and took a sip; then she got on her board and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Mikey."

He sat under a tree and sipped his water after he wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he watched as Seraphina skated all the ramps like him.

'Wow she is really fine; and just the kind of girl I am into. But she will never fall for a huge mutant turtle like me.'

~On The Basketball Court~

Leonardo looked up at Raphael.

"This is the last point; whoever gets it wins! Let's go Raph."

Raphael dribbled the ball and was about to make it in; Leonardo could've blocked it but he pretended he lost his footing and let him make the shot. Raphael went in Leonardo's face.

"I finally beat you Leo! In yer face!"

Leonardo ignored his brother and Donatello threw him a towel making sure Raphael didn't hear him.

"Really Leo; you let him win? You are something else bro; you know he won't let it go now that he beat you."

Leonardo wiped his face and his plastron with the towel and shrugged.

"I was tired of him constantly challenging me; I know I am way better in basketball than Raphael but was tired of his mouth Don. Where is Celeste?"

Dixie threw Raphael a towel and couldn't stop staring at his muscular chest and started to blush as he approached her. He looked at her.

"Yo kid are you okay? Yer face is turning red; here have some water I'll get anotha bottle from the cooler."

Dixie took the bottle and went to sip it but poured it down her shirt. She jumped up and down.

"Damn that is cold!"

Raphael chuckled.

"Yo kid I think ya got a hole in yer mouth! You missed your mouth and got it all over you!"

She chased after him yelling.

"RAPHAELLLL GET BACK HERE! STOP CALLING ME KID!"

Leonardo chuckled as he sipped his water and saw Celeste coming back from her walk. He saw the sweat soaking her white tank top and gulped as he felt his cheeks heat up as she came toward the cooler grabbing a bottle of water.

'Oh no I am falling for Celeste; and have only known her for a few months. She is really pretty and so much like me that it is a little scary.'

Casey watched as the sun set holding April.

"Yo Leo maybe now would be the time to start the girls' training! You seem pretty healed to me. Though you got your shell beat by Raphael in your best sport."

He sighed and looked at Casey.

"You to Casey; come on maybe I was just off my game this afternoon did that ever occur to you?"

He looked at his brothers.

"Come on you three."

Michelangelo whined.

"Leo come on we trained at 5 this morning; can't we just sit this one out! Seriously bro you're supposed to start training the girls. It's not like you need our help to train them or do you?"

Raphael shook his head as he followed Leonardo and the girls to an area where they could start training them. He looked at Leo.

"You know bro; ever since Michelangelo won the Battle Nexxus he thinks he doesn't need to train. Anyway I think you and I can handle training the girls we are the best two fighters of all of the four of us."

Leonardo nodded.

"Let him gloat all he wants Raph; it'll get him in trouble. For now, let's just start the girls with the basics."

For hours Leonardo and Raphael trained the girls and taught the basics. Each of them caught on pretty quickly after they were demonstrated by Leonardo and Raphael. After their first lesson the two elder brothers split the girls up into groups of two to practice what they were taught. It was Celeste vs. Dixie and Bailey vs. Seraphina.

Raphael noticed the sweat soaking Dixie's tank top and sipped his water gulping as he felt his cheeks get hot. Leonardo noticed and just smiled.

'So Raphael has fallen for Dixie. Interesting.'

The lesson ended with Celeste flipping Dixie on her back and Seraphina flipping Bailey on her back. The four girls smiled and bowed to their senseis. Then they all headed back to where the others were waiting for them. Donatello looked up and saw Bailey's shirt soaked with sweat and sipped his water trying not to blush by her.

"So how was your first lesson with Leo and Raph? I am warning you that is just the beginning; my brothers and I have been taught ninjitsu since we were turtle tots and the lessons don't get any easier. So what happened with your job with Chaplin?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"I am quitting first thing Monday morning Don. Thank you for listening to me when I talked to you about the bad feeling he gives me when I am around him. I just noticed that you don' t have your Bo with you Don. Also none of your brothers have theirs on them either."

Leonardo laid on the grass and looked up at the sky looking up at the stars. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep soundly. Celeste smiled as she watched him sleep and sighed.

'I have fallen for him; Dixie is right. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. It doesn't bother me that he isn't human either; he has such a perfect build.'

Casey stretched and went to his truck.

"I guess we are camping here tonight April babe. Yo Don and Mike can you two help me with the tents since your brothers are both asleep? One of you better call Splinter too."

Michelangelo grabbed his shell cell and called Splinter.

'Yes Sensei I am serious; both Leonardo and Raphael are asleep and neither me nor Don is gonna wake them up. They both had a pretty long day and also trained the girls tonight. How am I supposed to know?'

Splinter yelled at the youngest.

'You and Donatello are also supposed to help your brothers train the girls. Don't let me hear that you or Donatello is slacking off either. There are four of you and four of the girls you both better help Leonardo and Raphael train the girls goodnight my son. I mean it Michelangelo. See you all when you come home; make sure you all have your weapons in case.'

Michelangelo responded.

'Yes Sensei I understand; and of course we do. They are in Casey's truck. Goodnight father.'

He hung up his shell cell and put it back in his belt when Donatello yelled for him.

"Come on Mikey I need help putting our tent up. Who is going to be brave enough to tell our two elder brothers that the tent is up."

Dixie and Celeste put up their tent and also put their sleeping bags inside. They laughed as Casey fought with his and April's tent asking. Especially Celeste.

"Umm Uncle Casey would you like some help? Come on Dixie let's help my Uncle with the tent. He was never good at this stuff; my father told me stories."

April laughed.

"Wow Casey…I thought you were a wilderness expert? I am heading to bed its late goodnight ladies."

They watched as April entered the tent and snickered at Casey still. Both girls shook Leonardo and Raphael gently.

"Go on inside Mikey and Don put up your tent. Goodnight boys see you in the morning. They are both already asleep in your tent."

Leonardo and Raphael got up and went inside their tent falling asleep soundly. Both the girls smiled as they made their way to their tent where Seraphina and Bailey were already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Companions

Ch. 6

"Stronger Bond then Friendship"

Monday morning came and Bailey entered Chaplin's office and approached him.

"Mr. Chaplin here is my resignation. My horse racing has taken up most of my time. With the way that my friends and I have been doing in our races. I enjoyed working with you; you are such a genius."

Karai entered and looked at her.

"Sorry to see you go Bailey; but it's not that easy. There is another reason why you are leaving us and I advise you to tell us the real reason. Does it have to do with the company you have been keeping since Celeste came in town?"

Bailey froze for a minute.

"No ma'am I just want to focus on my racing since I've been getting into it a lot lately. I loved working with your technology but I need a break thank you ma'am "

Karai started to think she was hiding something.

She put on a fake smile.

"Very well dear have fun and good luck." She dropped a tracker on her sweater.

Donatello was hidden as he glared when he saw the coast was clear he jumped in front of Bailey. Then he pulled her to the alley. She yelled.

"Don I hate when you do that to me; you scared the daylights out of me!"

He grabbed the tracker from her sweater and showed it to her. Then he broke it and explained.

"Now you see why I told you to quit that job. Karai and her father are our enemies for quite some time Bailey. As soon as they seen you hanging out with Casey, April, and the four of us in disguise she was going to use you to find us. You made a wise decision Bailey."  
Bailey blushed a little and sighed. Donatello looked at her.

"Can I ask you something; why do you always blush when you speak to me? Is there something you would like to tell me Bailey? Since we started training you and your friends you can't look me in the eye without blushing. Mind telling me why? You do know I am not a human and a mutant turtle."

She looked him deep in his eyes and smiled.

"I—I- l-i—kk—ee y-y-o-uu a lot."

Donatello looked at her.

"Speak louder Bailey, I can't hear you?"

Bailey blushed, and she leaned close against him and kissed him on his lips with her eyes closed. Donatello blushed as he closed his eyes and kissed her back holding her to him.

Raphael came out of the shadows and stood there with his arms crossed as he chuckled.

"Well, well then. "

Donatello and Bailey blushed.

Donatello spoke.

"How long were you standing there Raph? Where you come from?"

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"19 years what ya think! Leo is waiting for you and the girls is waiting for you

Bailey. You were supposed to be at the track 30 minutes ago. You all have a race at 2p dis afternoon.

"Let's go! You can kiss your girl after she practices! Move it Don now."

They arrived at the track when Celeste yelled at Bailey.

"Where the heck were you? We were supposed to be practicing 30 minutes ago start explaining! This is a big race for all of us!"

Bailey yelled back.

"I quit my job with Chaplin today and was confronted by Karai! Besides Donatello found a tracker on me after he scared the daylights out of me."

Celeste waited for the answer with her arms crossed.

"What else happened?"

Bailey took a deep breath.

"I got a little side tracked."

She blushed. " Because Donatello and I are together now. "

Donatello blushed.

"Great!" He looked at his brothers.

Raphael whistled and leaned on the wall watching the girls.

Leonardo spit out his water.

"What!? Already!?"

Michelangelo brotherly bumped to Donatello

"Way to go Don! "

Bailey walked to her horse and gotten her ready for the race.

Celeste spoke.

"Wow but next time call if you're going to be late. "

Dixie looked at Raphael she looked away and went to her horse Lightning Bolt. Raphael looked at his brothers.

"Shockin' that Don landed a girl before all of us! WatEva!"

Donatello shook his head.

"Are you quite finished Raph; so what I landed a girl first. Did you seriously think I was gay or something damn 19 years and you still don't know me!"

Leonardo just stood and opened another bottle of water as he took a sip.

"Umm okay that was unexpected come on bros off the track so the girls can practice before the race. You know Raph if you are into Dixie just tell her already."

Raphael shook his head and walked away.

"Look who's talking fearless; you are into Celeste so why don't you go tell her then instead of tellin' me too. Well!"

Leonardo just drank his water, and hopped on a horse and rode off.

"Hey bros, I'll be joining the girls while they practice in case they need help. See ya!"

Donatello saw him on a horse and shook his head.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy I swear!"

Raphael looked and responded.

"Yea tell me bout it; SHOWOFF!"

Celeste saw Leonardo on a horse and just looked.

"I had no idea you rode; maybe after the race you and I can go for a ride Leo?"

He looked.

"Sure sounds like fun; I always liked horses. Yea I know it's weird a mutant turtle that knows how to ride."

Dixie laughed as she responded.

"It's not weird Leo just different. Do your other brothers ride?"

Raphael and Michelangelo joined them.

"Yea we ride too; why don't we all go for a ride while Brainiac and Bailey look into Chaplin and that bitch Karai. What you say Fearless?"

He looked.

"Sounds like a great way to relax Raph. We don't have to train today I think the girls trained enough and need a break. "

Michelangelo smiled.

"Wow you feeling okay bro? You never skip training you coming down with something!"

Leonardo sighed.

"No Mikey I am not coming down with anything; just think we all need a break from training that's all. Come on you two let's get off the track now so they can practice. We'll talk more after the race understood. See you girls in a bit good luck."

The three brothers took the horses back to the stable when Leonardo looked at his other two brothers.

"See Casey built a ranch home for the girls out in the country. After the race today he is giving Celeste the keys it's her 17th birthday after all. We'll be spending the weekend in the country with the girls while Casey and April go see his mom in Boston. "

Raphael looked at him.

"Wait who is staying at da ranch home?"

Casey bopped him.

"You four and the girls; are you surprised I trust you four with them alone or sumthin?"

Raphael crossed his arms.

"Nah; I was jus' wondering that's all damn. Yo Mikey come on let's go place our bet fer the race. Yo Leo you wanna put some money in? Man you are a goody two shoes I swear bro. Fine then your loss."

Leonardo looked at him.

"Exactly what the hell do I know about betting on races? Wait a minute how do you and Mikey know how to bet on a horse?"

Raphael shook his head.

"Really bro it ain't that hard you know; you look at the stats of the jocks and the horses. Then ya place your bet is that hard? We are betting on Dixie, Celeste, and Seraphina…eitha way we win some money you in or no?"

Leonardo watched as the girls were practicing and handed Raphael five dollars.

"Yea I am in. Can't believe this I am a ninja and betting on a horse race?"

Casey yelled.

"Yo Raph wait for me I want in."

Michelangelo looked.

"No sorry Case; you can't join brother code you're not exactly our brother you know. "

Raphael just chuckled shaking his head.

"Well if yer gonna bet; get ova here the bet window is about to close lamebrain."

Casey ran after them and Leonardo shook his head as he continued to watch the girls not being able to keep his eyes off Celeste as she practiced over the hurdles. Then he looked by the betting area and heard a familiar voice.

"Leonardo I see you have interest in horse races now. Sorry about the whole scene at the park, but my father. Can we try again please?"

He looked up growling and gritted his teeth as she stood by him.

"I told you we are over Karai! You chose your father and this conversation is over right now! Get out of my sight! Go back to your dishonorable father and leave me the hell alone!"

He walked away from her and went to the refreshment stand and got a water. Donatello walked over by him.

"Wow Bro; I heard that all the way over here? Are you okay; don't tell me you miss being with her."

Raphael came up behind him and whacked him.

"Umm Brainiac that didn't sound like someone that misses being with someone! He told her to leave him the hell alone! Is there somethin' wrong with your brain?"

Michelangelo looked.

"Still can't believe you dated her bro; what were you thinking, were you on something?"

Leonardo just shook his head.

"For the 100th time I didn't know she was the enemy! It wasn't until our last fight that I realized it can you three please get the hell off my shell about it already!"

Casey sighed.

"Okay you three enough now he's about to blow and hurt you three so I advise you all to shut ya traps!"

They all became silent and returned to the bleachers as the race began. Next to Leonardo, Karai was watching their behavior as the horses took off. Leonardo tapped Donatello on his shell and the two brothers went by the refreshment window away from where Karai was.

"Don listen to me; you can't show any sign that we know Bailey. She is watching every move that we are making and we can't take chances do you understand! I know Bailey is your girl, but right now you just need to act like a regular patron enjoying the race. Are you listening to a word I am saying DONATELOOO!"

He looked and nodded.

"Yea yea Leo will you pull yourself together I swear! Come on they are about to go over the hurdles! Can you just chill for once in your damn life!"

Raphael looked at Karai with his fist clenched.

"You got your damn nerve showing up here! What is your plan; don't tell me you turned over a new leaf and are interested in horse races all of a sudden!"

She just looked and said nothing as she continued to watch the race as Donatello and Leonardo returned to their spots on the bleachers just as the girls went over the hurdles. They all screamed along with Casey!

"Come on #s 7, 11, and 13! One more and you win…. come on!"

The race ended with #s 7, 11, and 13 coming in. They all jumped for joy and went by the window to collect their winnings. Karai still watched them suspiciously waiting for at least one to make a stupid move. When she saw nothing she left the horse track.

Then she called her father on his foot com.

'No father we were wrong; Bailey has no ties with those accursed turtles. Maybe you were just thinking that. We should just leave her be and let her pursue her career as a jock. She really loves racing so she wasn't lying when she told us that she quit to focus on her racing more.'

~Back at the track~

Leonardo looked to make sure that Karai was nowhere. Then him, his brothers and Casey went by the stables where Bailey took her horse and brushed her mane. Behind her a familiar arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well done babe, you are really a great jock. I am very proud of you."

She smiled as she grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Thank you Don; I am just very happy for Dixie today was actually her 1st win. Celeste came in second and Seraphina came in 3rd. Come on they should be done with their pictures in a few minutes. Don brush her mane she won't bite you!"

Donatello looked as the horse licked his face as he used the brush and brushed the mane gently.

"I think your horse likes me babe. "

She smiled.

"Why wouldn't she I know I like you Don."

He looked.

"Yes I know you do. Celeste, Dixie, and Seraphina joined them. All three snickered.

"Are we interrupting anything? Come on Casey and April are waiting for us."

Bailey and Donatello followed them where Casey and April were waiting. When they got there Casey handed Celeste a small box. She opened it and looked smiling at her uncle.

"Uncle Casey they're keys; but to what? Where are we going; if you don't mind me asking?"

April rang in.

"You'll see when we get there."

Casey drove towards Celeste's and the girls' surprise 2 hours later the girls were asleep on the boys; they smiled watching them sleep. One hour later they finally arrived the four brothers looked as their eyes widened.

"Wh-oa! "The boys nudged the girls to wake them up.

The girls woke up and wiped their eyes Celeste smiled at Leonardo.

"Sorry Leo; for falling asleep on you but I was so tired from that long drive. Where are we? It looks like we're out in the country."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Why don't you ask your uncle. He is calling you; go on Celeste. I'll be with my brothers."

She went by Casey as Leonardo helped his brothers put the girls' horses in the stable along with four other horses. Raphael looked at Leonardo.

"You know bro when the girls get old enough they can run their own stable and continue to race. These girls really have a passion for racing they are multitalented."

Leonardo looked at him.

"You know Raph; I can see that you are into Dixie. Why not talk to Dixie during our ride later?"

Raphael sighed.

"Under one condition fearless; that ya go talk to Celeste since I can see it in your eyes also when she talks to ya. Don't deny it eitha Leo."

Michelangelo smiled as he closed the stables.

"Well let's all go inside bros. The girls are probably looking for us. Besides didn't we promise them a ride later."

Donatello nodded.

"While you three go with the girls Bailey and I are going to do some research. Come on Casey is calling us."

The four brothers entered the ranch room and the girls were all smiles. Casey looked at them.

"Alright you four; see you in a few days. We'll be back Tuesday. Ladies enjoy your new Ranch home."

Celeste hugged Casey tightly.

"Thank you so much Uncle Casey; I have always dreamed about having my own ranch home."

He smiled as he held her.

"You're welcome Celeste; see you when we get back Tuesday. Your horses are out in the stables. Enjoy your Memorial Day weekend."

The girls exited the house and waved to April and Casey as they pulled out. Then they entered the house where the boys were in the kitchen drinking water. Bailey tapped Donatello.

"Come on Don I just connected my computer let's go do some research on Karai and her father. Why are they working with Chaplin? Whatever happened to Baxter Stockman? What could they be up to?"

Donatello looked.

"Stockman left the company and has a new employer. They most likely hired him because he looked up to Stockman as his role model."

Dixie tapped Raphael's shell.

"How about that ride now Raph? We are out in the country and can go for a long ride. Yo Leo, Mike, Celeste, and Sera you all ready?"

Seraphina looked up.

"I'm a cowgirl when am I not ready to ride?"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"So let's go bros. Casey got us each a horse to join the girls."

Raphael shook his head.

"We're coming Mikey; let's go Leo."

They all headed out to the stables as Donatello and Bailey went up the stairs to her room. When they got outside the girls showed the boys how to put the saddles on the horses. Then they all mounted their horses and the six friends rode out further in the country. Raphael and Dixie broke off and Celeste just smiled.

"Come on Leo, Sera and Mikey. Let's take this path."

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Seraphina followed Celeste as she went down the opposite trail than the one that Dixie and Raphael took. They came to a nice area with flowers all around them. Then Celeste got off her horse and looked out as the wind blew through her long hair that was down for once.

"This breeze is so nice; and the air is so clean out here compared to the air in the city. It's so quiet out here no car horns or people haling cabs. Just peace and quiet with beautiful fresh air and that beautiful stream with the waterfall."  
~On the other path~

Dixie and Raphael came to a field with cherry blossom trees around them. Dixie got off her horse and took her hair down as she looked at the beautiful trees surrounding them.

"Such a beautiful fragrance these flowers have. It feels good to get away from the city after a race. Raph; don't tell me you got yourself lost? Raph."

She sighed and leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

'Man; this is pathetic I am falling in love with Raph and he just doesn't seem to know I exist. Since that day when I was watching him play basketball against Leonardo all I can think about is him holding me in his strong arms. But he's a mutant turtle that will just remain a dream I need to get it off my mind before it drives me crazy.'

A shadow came in front of her as the sun began to set and she thought she heard Raphael's voice. He had his hand above her head and smiled at her. She looked up and started to blush again but her cheeks turned even more red this time.

"Oh Raph you startled me; the sun looks so beautiful when it sets especially out here in the country."

He looked at her and gazed deep into her eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"That ain't all that looks beautiful right now! What would you say if I tell you sumthin' I've been holding back on tellin' you; if you don't mind being seen with a mutant turtle that is? Whatya say Dixie."

Dixie froze and looked up.

"You mean you and I can start dating? I don't mind being seen with you in public Raph no matter what you are. You always have a disguise on anyway."

He smiled and lifted her chin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then his lips met hers and she closed her eyes as he embraced her. They made out beneath the moonlight under the cherry blossom tree.

~On the path by Celeste and Seraphina~

Celeste was lying in the grass by the stream when she realized Leonardo was lying down next to her. She looked over to where he was laying and asked.

"Isn't it hard for a turtle to get off his shell Leo? Are you feeling okay?"

He picked himself up and laid on his side.

"Yes usually but I am also a ninja. Our sensei taught us how to get off our shells why do you ask Celeste?"

She also propped herself up on to her side and gazed deep in his eyes behind his bandanna and started to blush. He smiled at her and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Celeste; I have something I need to tell you; I can see it in your eyes when you look at me that you are into me. But I want you to know I am also into you but I want to take it real slow. What do you say? Celeste?"

She just stayed silent for a minute when she felt Leonardo's hand on her cheek. Then her face turned even more red. Then she started to stutter.

"Y—o-uu and I-I-I da-t-t-i-i-n-ng-g L-l-l-eo?"

He smiled as he leaned over and their lips met. She lost her balance and ended up on her back closing her eyes as they made out by the stream.

~By the waterfall~

Michelangelo and Seraphina were by the clear waterfall when she said whoa to her horse Trixie.  
she gotten off her horse and fed her an apple, Michelangelo smiled as he said whoa to his horse mystic.

He got off and walked to Seraphina he looked into her eyes  
"Seraphina?"

She looked into his eyes.  
"Mikey?"

Michelangelo held her close to him as his and her lips met he pushed her towards a tree and began to make out with her and smiled after the kiss.  
"I'm into you Seraphina I know I'm not normal or human but I never met a girl like you. "

Seraphina blushed red and smiled.  
"I'm into you to Mikey; I fell for you when I first met you and I don't care if you're a giant turtle your one of a kind."

Michelangelo smiled  
"Will you like to take it slow?"

Seraphina smiled big.  
"Yes I'll love that Mikey. "She kissed him as they continued making out under the kiko leaf tree by the waterfall.

~Back at the house~

Donatello was looking up Saki's new company and scratched his head.

" Hmm babe this is interesting; look at everything they are into. What are they up to though I just can't out my finger on it. Man those two have been our enemies for quite some time."

He looked at his watch.

"They have been gone quite some time; I hope everything is okay. Maybe we should go look for them Bailey."

She looked at him deep in his eyes behind his bandanna.

"Don they know their way; trust me they are fine. Maybe we should take a break from researching my old boss and his boss for now? We found a lot on them; now we just have to figure out what they are up to."

He printed everything out and put it in a folder then he shut down Bailey's computer and laid on her bed. She laid down next to him and smiled at him. He leaned over and gazed deep in her eyes as their lips met and they made out in Bailey's bed. She closed her eyes and traced the ridges in his shell as the kisses became more intense. Then he heard the door unlock and sat up in her bed. He headed downstairs after he washed off his face and looked at them.

"So how was your ride? I see I am not the only turtle with a girlfriend? We all had a long night let's all get some sleep. Then in the morning we'll go over what we found on Saki's new company. Goodnight bros see you in the morning."

He headed back up the stairs and saw Bailey already fast asleep in her bed. Then he laid next to her and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

The three brothers headed upstairs to their rooms after the girls kissed them goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Companions

Ch.7

"Betrayal by a Close Friend"

A week before school ended the girls were at the cafeteria eating their lunch when a guy with a foot tattoo approached Dixie.

"Mistress Karai said you have a second chance to get your headband as a full-fledged foot member. Come to the warehouse on Laidlaw Avenue; and Mistress Karai will give you your headband. See you at 830 tonight Dixie."

Dixie ripped up the address and threw it at him.

"As I told your mistress I am not interested now leave me the hell alone!"

He stormed off.

"You will regret turning the foot down Miss Jockey!"

Dixie shook her head and went back to eating her lunch. Then Celeste sat in deep thought looking at Bailey.

"By any chance have you slipped; about Donatello around school Bailey? They are very determined to get one of us to join the foot especially me and Dixie."

Bailey looked up from her food.

"I only see him after dark; what about you Celeste? Have you maybe slipped about Leonardo around school?"

Seraphina came between both of them.

"Whoa hold up; why are we accusing each other about slipping about the guys around school. There is a traitor among us and we need to find out who quick. That person is trying to break up our friendship; and it's not funny anymore. I advise you tonight Celeste to ask Leo if any of them have been involved in a certain someone that gets real steamed when Raph smiles at Dixie?"

Celeste looked surprised.

"You mean Angel; why would she be a member of the foot? Also why would you think that she dated any of the guys before they are like 18 ½ and she's now 15 ½. Okay I'll ask him I just hope he doesn't get mad at me. I don't want to see him angry."

Dixie bopped her.

"Yo Celeste calm down; I highly doubt he will. We need to know and Leo is the eldest he would know; I can't ask Raph he's a hothead. Ok drop it here she comes."

Angel sat down and joined them.

"Sorry it took me long; the line is crazy. What's up with you four? Are you all ready for exams next week? Then finally it's Summer vacation. So Bailey how's work treating you?"

Bailey looked up and tried not to get mad.

"I quit; to concentrate on my racing Angel. I told you that weeks ago. Do you pay attention at all?"

Angel looked at them suspiciously.

"Well excuse me for forgetting; I ain't a mind reader you know. How was the weekend out by your ranch home Celeste? Were you surprised? You know that Casey was working on it for quite some time."

Celeste smiled.

"Yes that was a really nice birthday surprise; I love it. I am a cowgirl you know. It felt good being out in the country for Memorial Day weekend so quiet."

Seraphina glanced at her.

"Yea it was a great week where were you when we tried calling? You completely ignored us." She crossed her arms.

Angel looked.

"I was just busy this week that's all. I need to go now I have a project to complete see you guys around. "

Seraphina slid a tracker on Angel's back pack. She glared

"Whatever let's go girls! "

Celeste texted Leonardo.

'The tracker is on Angel. We will keep you posted. ' They walked away and left the school grounds and headed to Celeste's ranch home.

Leonardo read the message.

"Let's move. "

The brothers nodded and headed to Celeste's farm house to wait for the girls.

Raphael was clenching his fists.

"If that brat attacks; I'm swinging Leo. "

Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Can we not have this conversation while we are heading there wait until we get to the house geez."

Michelangelo was eating a slice of pizza as he followed his brothers they arrived there and waited in the front.

The girls arrived 10 mins after.

Leonardo smiled at Celeste.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're really worried about something."

She sighed.

"I am afraid that the tracker is going to show us that Angel has betrayed us Leo."

He looked at her.

"That is not for you to worry about Celeste. We will deal with it I promise; do you trust me?"

She smiled as she hugged him.

"Yes of course I do. I won't worry about it anymore. I guess training continues after dark tonight?"

He nodded.

"We'll see you ladies go upstairs and study while we're down here okay. I mean it don't worry about it Celeste."

She smiled as she headed upstairs with the other girls. Donatello looked at Leonardo.

"Alright Leo I am tracking her; we'll see where she heads at 830p tonight."

Leonardo glared at him.

"This is what happens when a turtle that is over 18 dates a damn minor Don. Now if she knows that the girls are seeing us don't think for a minute she won't tell Karai and her father. Also Bailey is your girlfriend and is also in danger keep that in mind too."

Donatello threw his hands up in the air.

"Stop reminding me I made a mistake please stop! "

Raphael came downstairs and crossed his arms.

"Because of you she turned against us! Because you were dumb enough to date a damn minor I thought Leonardo was dumb no offense! "

Donatello sighed.

'I know I know I know so stop reminding me! "

Raphael glared.

"You better watch your shell Donnie I will kick your shell if you keep it up! "

Leonardo held Raphael back.

"CALM DOWN! Let's just wait and see what happens. "

Raphael sighed he went upstairs to hang out with the girls.

Dixie giggled.

"Shall we do his nails ladies? "

Raphael looked.

"Oh hell no! "

Dixie laughed.

"I am kidding what's up."

He chuckled and grabbed Dixie tickling her. She tried to escape but failed. He laughed as he continued tickling her.

"I am a ninja Dixie; can't escape me!"

She fell off the bed giggling.

"Okay Raph; ha ha ha stop. I'm sorry about that I was only trying to cheer you up. Ha ha ha!"

Celeste, Seraphina, and Bailey started laughing.

"Wow he got you really good."

Michelangelo heard laughing.

"Did I miss something you guys having a party without me? "

Seraphina laughed.

"No what up dude. "

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Nothing dudette, pizza is downstairs. "

the 6 came down stairs and sat down and began eating.

Donatello kept an eye on Angel's tracker. Raphael looked up at Dixie.

"Are you okay? Ya look like somethin' is really on your mind. Wana tell me bout it?"

Dixie sighed.

"Yea a foot clan member approached me again at school. They are determined to recruit me for some damn reason. I have a feeling they are gonna jump me and I am just starting with my ninja skills Raph."

He took a bite of his pizza.

"Dixie calm down will ya; you 4 know the basics. Trust me you will be able to defend yourself. This is why we are tracking Angel; the only way that they would be determined to recruit you and Celeste is if someone told them you ladies are friends with us. Will ya stop worrying please? You are being trained by the four of us."

She sighed.

"You are right; I am not going to worry about it anymore. So if you do find out it is Angel exactly what is going to happen?"

Leonardo looked up after he bit his pizza.

"She will be taught a lesson; that's all you ladies need to know."

The four girls ate their pizza in silence. Celeste sighed as she took her dish to the sink and washed it.

'It's not fair; Bailey is with Don and I am just seeing Leo or am I his girlfriend? Man he is so confusing. How could I fall in love with a 6-ft mutant turtle. I hate my life. I am going to go outside and train with my katana to get my mind off where Leo and I stand?'

She went outside and grabbed her katana and was training alone. Donatello looked at the computer at the tracker and sighed.

"Man she isn't moving, she's still at her grandmother's house."

Raphael glared at him.

"Yo Brainiac it ain't 830 yet. Why don't you take a break and go swim with your girl? She's in the pool you know?"

Donatello looked

"Yes, I know my girl is in the pool but I need to watch this Raph it's more important! Why don't you go call her in because I have a feeling she will be leaving soon? "

Raphael sighed.

"Alright fine I'm getting bossed around by my little brother such an attitude. " He walked outside

"Bailey come in Donnie wants ya in, he's doing something. "

Bailey looked and came out of the pool.

"Coming." She dried off and walked in and stood beside him.

"She is moving now Donnie look."

the 4 brothers watched the dot move.

(Downtown New Jersey)

Angel headed to the address they gave Dixie she arrived and said the secret word in the lower side of New Jersey, the video enlarged.

Raphael was angry.

"Why you son of bitch. "

Leonardo looked and was angry.

"Let's move now Raph! You two stay here with the girls."

Raphael followed his older brother and headed to the address where Angel was.

Angel was initiated and put her outfit on she sensed someone near and followed her team outside.

Leonardo and Raphael were hidden when Raphael threw his Sai at the light and glared as he landed on his feet with his brother as his red bandanna flown in the wind full of anger.

The foot attacked.

Angel went after Raphael not knowing it was him.

Raphael glared.

"Oh hell no! " He glared as he was fighting her knowing it was her she swung her sword.

Raphael dodged the katana and he appeared behind her as he cut her arm.

Angel fell holding her arm Raphael took off her mask Angel looked up and stuttered.

"R-aph I -I "

Raphael sheathed his sais.

" Don't come bother us anymore Angel our alliance and our friendship is ova!"

Leonardo glared.

"Yea you betrayed us wait until Casey hears this we don't want to see you no more! "

Angel looked.

"How you find out? "

Raphael glared.

"It don't matta!" He grabbed her shell cell and broke it in half.

They walked away defeating the foot ninjas and disappeared into the shadows.

Donatello and Michelangelo heard it on the video and was hurt from it.

Seraphina comforted Michelangelo and hugged him.

Bailey held Donatello and comforted him as he shut the video off.

Leonardo and Raphael arrived home.

~In the dojo~

Raphael was punching his punching bag.

Celeste went to comfort Leonardo as she held him.

Leonardo kissed Celeste.

"Yes we are together and thank you babe. "

Celeste smiled and kissed him back.

Dixie took a deep breath and walked in the pit of hell and closed the door.

"r-aph "

Raphael looked as he held his head and looked at his Sai wiping angels blood off his Sai.

Dixie placed her hand on his hand.

"Raph will you be ok?"

Raphael looked at her.

"Yes, I'll be fine babe don't worry. " He kissed her on her lips.

Dixie kissed him back.

"I'll put tea on for you ok?"

Raphael smiled.

"Thank you babe. " Dixie smiled and walked out of the dojo and put the kettle on.

Michelangelo placed his arms around Seraphina waiting for the tea to be done.

"I can't believe this. "

Seraphina looked at him.

"None of us thought she would. " Michelangelo sighed

Leonardo was being held by Celeste as they waited for the tea as it was done 10 mins after.

Dixie poured all of them tea she called Raphael in the kitchen.

Raphael came out of the dojo and sipped his tea along with his brothers and the girls.

Celeste texted Casey.

"Pease come over this week me and the guys have something to tell you we are all devastated by it too. "

(at April and Casey's place)

Casey read the message thinking of what it can be he texted back.

'On the way be there in an 1 hour. '

Celeste spoke

"Casey and April are on their way ".

Leonardo looked at them.

"This will be fun to explain who will tell him "

Celeste spoke.

"I will. " An hour passed.

Casey pulled up and came out opening the door holding his hockey stick.

"Who's skulls I have to bust? "

Raphael put his cup of tea down.

"Yo hold it lame brain Celeste has news for ya. "

Celeste shook a bit

"Um um well we found out Angel was in the foot; she attacked Raphael. "

She dashed off and hid behind Leonardo.

Leonardo chuckled and held her

The brothers looked at Casey and they counted down to when he was gonna blow.

Raphael began.

"5, 4, 3, 2 ,1

Casey screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL YA MEAN! SHE ATTACKED YOU! " He dialed Angel's grandma's phone.

" Hello ma'am can you send Angel down here by Celeste's house? 'Angel looked and left the house. She still had the wrap around her arm and headed to Celeste's place.

Casey spoke.

" I want you all to go for a horse ride and let me deal with her. " Raphael spoke

"I do not care no more she can burn in hell!"

all 8 left for a horse ride down the trail

Angel arrived at the house and looked.

"C-asey "

Casey glared with his arms crossed.

"HOW CAN YOU BETRAY US! JUST CAUSE DONNIE CAN'T BE WITH YOU! THATS A NEW LOW! " He handed her a letter.

"You're going to an all-girl school. I'm done with this; it will take a lot for you to gain the turtles' trust again now get out of my sight I'm disappointed in you! "


End file.
